


【弦賢/混部】B/W -Black Moon & White Knight-

by kurozuma



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozuma/pseuds/kurozuma
Summary: ──內含自創設定天文裝置開關。──混部，平成賴打二期：W、OOO、4Z、Wiz+DCD...還有最重要的是，此文已坑。就看個氣氛就好。
Relationships: Hayami Kouhei & Tatsugami Kou, Kisaragi Gentarou/Utahoshi Kengo
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 還是Blog舊文再錄，寫於2012年9月-12月。
> 
> 當初看到Fourze完結太過傷心，空虛寂寞覺得冷，就充滿雄心壯志地想寫混部的長篇，  
> 寫到一半，卡到人生大事+搬家…忙到斷氣，就坑了XD
> 
> CP:  
> ──弦賢中心。＋弦賢hshs的流星。  
> 還有一點獅子天。
> 
> 寫文時還未有中文版官方譯名，天文裝置（Astro Switch）一律譯為天文開關。

※※※

「恭候多時了，財團X的諸君。」速水起身恭迎，露出像是貼在臉上一樣的微笑，看著沉默出現的不速之客集團，那是一群面無表情的白衣人。

「打擾了。不過我們要找的是貴校理事長我望先生…」白衣人之中很明顯是為首的人往前踏了一步，直接了當用著冰冷的語氣提出要求時，被速水做了一個手勢打斷了他的話。

「我望理事長今日有事外出，他已經先把東西交代給我了。」速水從腳邊的袋子裡拿出一個銀白鐵箱，以俐落的動作放在桌上打開。

白衣人皺了皺眉頭，像是對他殷勤無禮的態度不甚滿意，不過很快地注意力就被襯著黑色絨布箱底裡整齊擺放著的天宮開關所吸引，像是被迷住一樣將手伸向箱子，在他的手指即將要碰觸到開關的時候，速水微笑將箱子往後收起，直接闔上了箱蓋。

「不好意思，這只是目前的進度展示樣品，實品現正順利開發中，尚請耐心等待完成。」

「好吧，知道研究仍有在進行我們就放心了，請轉告我望，上面期待早日看到完成品。」白衣人縮回落空的手，悻然以傲慢的聲音跟帶著莫名壓迫感的嚴峻態度丟下這句話，一行人又魚貫退出了校長室。

確認那些麻煩份子都已離開後，速水臉上的笑容像是被抽走一樣迅速消失。他按了按發痛的太陽穴，以低沉又不悅的語氣對著空氣吐出話語。

「好了，你可以出來了，立神。」

「哼，表現得不壞嘛。」聲音的主人是神出鬼沒的理事長秘書，獅子座幹部立神。不知道是什麼時候出現在他身後，用著一貫的輕蔑語氣調侃著速水。「沒想到他們這麼老實地走了。」

「本來就沒有你出場的餘地，今天就算他們要硬搶，我自然也有辦法應付。」速水憤然又不自覺地提高音量，那張不知道迷倒無數女性家長的俊俏臉上露出略帶受傷的表情。每次跟立神講話時他總是無法保持冷靜，那各方面都充滿蔑視的態度讓他極為不愉快。

「你的任務已經結束了，把東西交給我。」立神用指尖敲打著桌子，饒有興味地看著速水把銀白鐵盒放回原來的袋內，但收到一半，速水發現袋底有東西讓箱子無法平穩收納進去，他把手放進袋子裡摸索，掏出一個全黑的開關。大小形狀上都與幹部開關無異，但這個開關從內到外完全被黑色所掩蓋，根本就無法判別是哪個星座的開關。

「咦？好奇怪…」速水仔細端詳手中的開關，急忙把鐵箱放到桌上打開檢視，但低頭一比對，十二個開關確實全都安然躺在箱內一個不缺。「多了一個？」

立神也留意到速水那不尋常的連串動作，但他只是皺起了眉頭，輕描淡寫地說道。

「喔，那應該是測試到一半的開關，本來是打算以第13個星座為藍本而製造的，但因為宇宙能量不安定，中途起了無法控制的變化，是個失敗品，勸你最好別碰。」

速水聽到他最討厭的獅子座再次用著那種看不起他的語氣那樣說，讓他心底湧現莫名的對抗心，他故意用手試圖按下開關，卻發現無法作動。

立神像是察覺到他的企圖，牽動嘴角冷哼了一聲，「一般狀況下是無法觸動那個開關的，也許你可以先變身成天秤座試試看。」

速水用眼角斜睨了立神一眼，「…不用你多事…我還是拿回去研究看看好了。」  
立神用鼻子發出輕笑，「也是，你好歹也是學者出身，我都快忘了這事。」

「哼！廢話少說，我先走了，剩下就交給你了。」

看著速水氣沖沖快步走出房間的模樣，立神深深吐一口氣，繼續把玩著手中的胡桃殼。黑色開關會出現在那裡並非偶然，他親眼看到我望大人在把袋子交給速水前將它放了進去，那開關的危險性他再也明白不過，但既然是那位大人的意思，他自然無從置喙。

接下來只能靜觀其發展而已。星宿的命運是絕對的。  
宇宙的一切，都遵照那位大人的意思而運行。

※※※

在早晨的上學途中。

歌星賢吾一手插在口袋裡，一手握著開關，隨著走路的律動反覆按著開關，漫步在寧靜的路上，聽著有節奏的喀喀聲就覺得安心，這已經變成了他獨自走路上學時的習慣。早晨微涼的空氣讓人清醒，他喜歡利用這段時間在腦內規劃今天的研究進度。

賢吾對任何人事物總是擺出一副冷淡而不感興趣的模樣，但這並非他對週遭的事都漠不關心，其實只是因為没空而已。假使他有時間的話，都拿去研究天文開關的效用或開發新型Foodloid了，繼承父親的遺志，打倒Zodiarts守護和平相關的事幾乎就佔據了他心思的八成，剩下兩成是惰性地每天上學並應付日常最低所需。這樣的情況幾乎持續了一年，直到那個叫如月弦太朗的轉學生出現在他的世界。

思緒才剛轉到那個人身上，就像是計算過登場時機一樣，從背後傳來呼喊聲。

「早啊，賢吾！哇～今天天氣真好，空氣裡也充滿清爽的氣息呢！」

大刺刺親暱地拍著自己肩膀，身上穿著過時的黑色立領短學生服，怎麼看都像不良少年的人，正是如月弦太朗。賢吾默默地點了點頭回應，微瞇著眼睛看著跟他打招呼的弦太朗，分不清楚刺眼的是清晨的陽光還是弦太朗太過炫目的燦然笑容。

「嘿嘿～」

「…幹嘛，突然一個人笑了起來。」雖然弦太朗本來就是個破天荒級的笨蛋，無論遇到什麼事情緒總是很high，賢吾也見怪不怪了，但還是不免想要開口吐嘈一下。

「沒什麼啊，呼呼，沒事。」

「你看起來好像很開心的樣子，如月。」

「嘿嘿，這當然啦。今天打從一大清早就連續遇到好事，心情當然也是好到不行。」

「…是嗎？那就好。」賢吾只是淡淡地點著頭應和。

「賢吾你真是的，都不好奇一下我遇到什麼好事嗎？」弦太朗扁起了嘴，用像是討不到主人關心，頹喪垂下耳朵狗狗的眼神直盯著他。

「……好吧，是遇到什麼事？」受不了弦太朗的眼神攻擊，賢吾嘆了口氣，決定姑且試著配合一下。

「今天起床的時候就覺得神清氣爽，在鬧鐘響之前就自己醒過來了。昨晚似乎也做了個好夢，雖然不記得內容是什麼，但睡醒的時候發現微笑還留在臉上呢。」

「從床上跳起來拉開窗簾的時候剛好有陣涼爽的微風吹來，感覺好舒服，真的會讓人覺得活著真是太棒了。」

「…然後想著該不會在去學校的路上就能遇到賢吾吧，結果還真的遇到了！這種感覺……好像一生的幸運都集中在今天了，超棒的啦！」

看著弦太朗用著不知道在洋洋得意什麼的表情把雙手插在胸前，露出滿足的微笑，賢吾只能無奈地搖搖頭。

「真是小題大作。」

「欸～～這對我來說很重要好不好！才不是小題大作呢！」

「而且在路上遇到我算什麼幸運，到班上本來就會見面吧，我們座位這麼近。」

「別這麼說嘛！最近跟賢吾在一起的時候我大概都是這種心情。」嗯～就是很幸福的感覺吧！弦太朗有點不好意思地用手擦擦鼻頭，嘿嘿嘿的傻笑起來。

「…光是這樣就能夠覺得幸福的話，那還真簡單。」賢吾以無話可說的表情看著弦太朗，但他沒注意到自己的嘴角也像是被牽引一樣露出了些許微笑。

「嘿嘿，我的幸福就是這麼簡單的東西啊。」

「能夠毫不害臊直接說出這種話的人，大概也只有你吧。」

「我向來都很誠實的，賢吾…」

「嗯？你、你幹嘛？」賢吾的語音中難掩動搖，這也難怪，因為弦太朗自然地拉出賢吾原本插在口袋裡的手，溫柔而緊實地牢牢握住。

「這樣握著手的話，你也多少能夠感受到一點吧？」

「什麼？」

「我的幸福應該可以透過掌心，傳達給你吧，感受得到嗎？就像是平常Fourze變身時那種宇宙來了！的感覺？」

「笨蛋，誰感覺得出來啊……」

雖然嘴上說得冷淡，但賢吾並沒有甩開弦太朗的手。從比自己大了一圈的厚實掌心傳來弦太朗高於自己的體溫，像和煦的太陽一樣，讓人眷戀的溫度。弦太朗緊緊握著賢吾的手，笑著哼著奇怪的旋律，開始前後甩動了起來。

「吶吶，賢吾，我們這樣牽著手上學，好像小學生一樣耶。」

「由你口中說出來還真是毫無違和感，別鬧了。」賢吾滿臉通紅，將視線移向了地上，默默地放開了手，但弦太朗毫不猶豫地又再度牽了回去，兩個人持續了一陣子的攻防後，賢吾像是放棄了，又讓弦太朗繼續牽著他的手往前走去。

注視著弦太朗與賢吾手牽著手的背影，一路跟隨在後的流星也隨之放慢了腳步……直到JK邊打呵欠邊從後面出現。

「…可惡～昨天唱歌唱太晚了，今天太陽又大到讓人想死…好想蹺課喔…欸？流星學長？早啊！咦？前面那不是弦太朗學長跟賢吾學長嗎？…流星學長…你在幹嘛？」看著流星一言不發拿出手機對著兩人的背影連按的模樣，讓JK的睡意全消，背脊感到略為發涼。

「我本來也想跟他們一起上學的，但好像錯過了打招呼的時機了。只好多拍幾張當紀念。」看著流星一臉看似正經的模樣，嘴上回答著他的問題，但手上可完全沒停著，忙碌地捉著角度按下快門。JK邊捉頭邊想，流星學長的手機裡面該不會有弦太朗學長跟賢吾學長專屬的資料夾吧，由於這個想法意外地具有真實感，善於察言觀色的他決定還是閉嘴不要深究比較好。

他們就這樣一路尾隨，默默看著弦太朗與賢吾從小巷走到人比較密集的道路時，終於放開了十指交握的手，才決定湊上前去打招呼。

在快到校門口的時候，前面突然傳來了有異於尋常的騷動感。

「怎麼回事？難道是有Zodiarts出現嗎？」弦太朗一股熱血湧上就要奔向前去，連預備變身的動作都擺出來了，但敏銳的JK趕忙拉住了他。

「欸…不是耶…弦太朗學長，仔細看看四周，有所反應的只有女學生而已，我想原因應該是出自於那個人吧……」JK嘟了嘟嘴示意大家看向站在校門口的不明男子，是個可疑的校外人士，用手壓著帽子掩住半張臉，故作姿態的站姿在弦太朗眼中看來頗為眼熟，但露出的半張臉還是難掩帥氣，因此引來了女學生們的注目吧。弦太朗搔了搔後腦杓，才在心裡想著…好像在哪裡看過這個人的時候，對方也注意到了他，他拿下帽子拍了拍，對著帽緣吹了口氣，直接朝弦太朗他們的方向走來。

「…早啊，弦太朗！好久不見。」聽到對方喊出他的名字，弦太朗愕然張大了眼睛，這個人確實是…。

「欸欸欸欸？！…翔、翔太郎前輩？你怎麼會在這裡！」

翔太郎跟弦太朗兩人彼此大步湊近，豪爽地互拍肩膀示意。

「喔！一早就很有精神嘛！真不愧是高中生！」

「喔喔！前輩看起來氣色也很好啊！」

「喔！」「喔喔！」「喔喔喔！」看著兩人臉越貼越近，交換著像是體育社團還是應援團一樣的熱血呼號，賢吾只覺得一大清早的頭就開始痛了起來。他深深吸一口氣，雙手插在胸前向弦太朗提出質問。

「如月…你先解釋一下，這位是？」

「啊！賢吾，我是該先幫你們介紹一下，這位是守護風都和平的名偵探，翔太郎前輩！」而這位是我的拍檔賢吾，他是個很聰明的人，應該可以跟前輩家的菲利浦前輩一較高下喔。還有流星，他也是我們社團的一份子，然後這個看起來輕浮的傢伙是我們的學弟JK…看著弦太郎興高采烈地拉著夥伴們一一向翔太郎介紹，但內容實在太過隨意，其實講了跟沒講一樣。翔太郎不禁露出了苦笑，跟大家點頭示意。

「很高興認識你們，高中生真不錯，好年輕的感覺啊。」

「弦太朗，你所謂的前輩…該不會是指…？」流星略帶遲疑地開口想確認一些事，雖然他已經從弦太朗的語氣中多少猜到了。

「嗯，翔太郎前輩就是假面騎……」

「咳咳咳！」一群人在校門口喧鬧其實已經招來好幾名學生的注意了，眼看弦太朗還沒神經地打算大聲講出關鍵詞，賢吾悶聲假裝清喉嚨打斷他的話，流星跟JK慌張地一人拉住弦太朗的手臂另一人忙著掩住他的嘴，賢吾轉過身對著翔太郎說道。

「翔太郎…先生？雖然還不清楚你的來意，但我覺得應該不是什麼適合一大清早在校門口討論的話題，請移步到我們社辦Rabbit Hatch去講。」

「嗯，今天早上第一堂剛好是地科，蹺掉也沒關係，我們快走吧。」流星聽到賢吾的話，也在旁接著附和。聽到大家做出的決定，弦太朗很高興地把翔太郎拉進了學校裡，穿越了校庭走到廢棄教室的社辦入口，感謝天高自由的校風，即使是跟校外人士一同出現在校園裡也不至於格外引人側目。

大杉老師這時在辦公室打了個噴嚏，他那張猥瑣的臉上浮現了自以為是的噁心笑容。哎呀，難道是小園老師在想我嗎～


	2. Chapter 2

※※※

「哇塞～這是什麼地方啊！！」

雖然鳴海偵探所裡也有大叔遺留下來的私設謎樣空間，但翔太郎穿過光之步道，進入蒼白充滿無機質感的Rabbit Hatch時，仍舊驚訝到合不攏嘴，他仰頭望向玻璃外一片幽深銀河中浮現的蔚藍地球，差點連頭上的帽子都滑落在地了。

「這裡是Rabbit Hatch，如你所見，是個架設在月球上的月面基地。」賢吾只是淡然簡單介紹了一句，但弦太朗以再自然不過的語調接著說了下去。

「…也是我們假面騎士社的社辦！我們是KRC（Kamen Rider Club）──維護天高和平的假面騎士社。」

「Rabbit Hatch啊，真是個好地方，菲利浦應該會對這裡超感興趣的。假面騎士社？…居然還成了社團活動，好像少年偵探團的感覺。時代真的不同了啊……」

享受著翔太郎混合著驚訝的讚嘆，弦太朗自豪地抬起下顎，用手拍拍胸膛。

「就像前輩是兩人一體的假面騎士，一個人不如兩個人！兩個人不如大家一起來～這裡就是我們最強的友情象徵！青春的決勝地…」

「吵死了，如月。」賢吾蹙起眉頭，毫不留情地直接打斷弦太朗滔滔不絕的熱血演說。「話說回來，為什麼身為假面騎士W的翔太郎先生會出現在我們學校？」

氣氛一下子就切進了正題，翔太郎順勢望向賢吾，很快地就察覺到握有這裡主導權的人是眼前看起來既冷靜又聰穎，但態度略嫌冷淡的茶髮少年。好像能夠理解弦太朗一開始在介紹時所說的『可以跟菲利浦一較高下』的感覺，他張開手撐在圓桌上，環顧著眼前的少年們說出來意。

「嗯，弦太朗、賢吾同學跟大家，你們最近有沒有聽說過校園出現神秘白衣人集團的傳聞？」

「提到天高的事情，問JK就對了！他是我們學校的情報萬事通。JK！你有聽說過什麼白衣人的事嗎？」隨著大家眼神注視的方向，翔太郎也把視線轉到了蹲坐在椅子上，打扮跟講話語氣都顯得輕佻，嘻皮笑臉的少年身上。

「欸？我只熟悉學生間的八卦啦！不過近來學校高層常有校外訪客，的確頗類似剛剛翔太郎先生提到的……一堆行動整齊穿著白色高領的人士，看起來像是什麼研究機關的人，但我們學校的理事長是研究者出身又曾經當過太空人，跟學術圈的人往來也不奇怪吧，就算看到也沒有特別放在心上，現在回頭想想的確滿詭異的…」

「就是那個！弦太朗，你應該還記得之前財團X的事件吧，那些白衣人肯定就是財團X的幹部，我得到他們最近頻繁出入天高的情報，想起這裡是你就讀的學校，不禁有點擔心，趕忙過來看看。」

財團X……回想起天高學園祭當時撫子的事件，弦太朗跟賢吾都不禁臉色一變。

「欸……難道財團X跟我們學校的理事長有所關聯？」相對於弦太朗臉色鐵青，激動地拍著桌子跳了起來，賢吾只是輕輕以手抵住額頭，稍微思索了一會。

「不，想想也不奇怪，天高本來就是由我望光明理事長一人所創辦的私立學校，個人竟然能作到這種程度，背後有一兩個財團支援也不意外。」

或許事情也沒那麼複雜，但目前掌握到的情報還太少，什麼都無法斷定。聽著賢吾無奈地搖搖頭說道，翔太郎沉吟了一下做出結論。

「一言以蔽之，扯到財團X肯定不會有什麼好事，他們在我所熱愛的都市風都販售危險至極的記憶體，這次來到天高肯定也有所企圖，務必小心為妙。」

「嗯…我們會留意的，只要我能力所及，都一定會去作！天高的和平，就交給我們假面騎士社吧！」

看著弦太朗自信滿滿地想在前輩面前力求表現的模樣，賢吾只是淡然開口說道。

「在那之前先擔心自己怎麼樣？下一堂是數學，你作業寫完了嗎？」

當然他也知道弦太朗不可能有寫，所以這是明知故問，或者該說是賢吾風格的善意提醒。

「哇啊我忘記了！！本來想在大杉老師的地科課堂上偷寫的，賢吾快借我抄一下！」

「想都別想，作業就該自己作。」

「哇啊啊啊啊，我花整晚都解不出來的題目，現在只剩不到15分鐘怎麼可能寫得完！……流星快救救我啊。」

看到賢吾板著臉擺出一副嚴峻的態度，弦太朗可憐兮兮地把頭轉向旁邊的流星。流星瞥了他一眼，沒好氣的回他。

「既然賢吾都說不行了，你以為我會答應嗎？自己好好加油吧。」

「哎唷弦太朗學長，你是不會假裝忘記帶喔。」JK一口氣吸光飲料，從吸管發出嘰嘰的聲音，一派輕鬆地提供意見。

「好聰明啊JK！……不過男子漢怎麼可以為了這種小事說謊呢！！啊啊啊啊啊我跟他拼了。」

看著弦太朗一臉沈痛，露出就算手無寸鐵也要奮力一搏的莫名其妙覺悟，賢吾嘆了口氣。

「用線性規畫的觀念解。」

「咦？」

「只需求出方程式斜率m=1的切點就可以了。」

啊，弦太朗猛然用筆敲了一下桌面，對喔！我怎麼會沒想到呢！謝謝你賢吾！一句話就解決了我煩惱整個晚上的題目，真不愧是學年榜首。

得到了賢吾的親切提示，弦太朗振筆埋頭解著題目，翔太郎露出溫柔微笑望著他們像普通的高中生一樣討論著日常課業的話題，比起牽扯到財團X那種駭人而危險的組織，他更希望這些孩子能輕鬆自在地過著與常人一樣的校園生活。這種單純想要守護著人們平穩日常的心情，就是他成為假面騎士的理由吧。

「那我先回去了，弦太朗作業加油，拿出男子漢的氣魄吧。」翔太郎用手戳戳在圓桌上生動跳來跳去的Foodloid，起身跟他們道別。

「喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔！」聽著弦太朗意味不明的熱血嘶吼回應，翔太郎壓低帽緣跟大家點頭示意，就要往外走，這時穿著淺咖啡色制服的少年突然出聲叫住他。

「翔太郎先生！請等一下，我送你出去。」

翔太郎露出驚訝之色望著少年，但對方不等他回應，就自顧自地走在前頭，引領著他走出了連接Rabbit Hatch跟地球間那片像是沐浴在光之洪流一樣的神奇通道，穿過櫃子回到了一般的校園。兩人漫步在因為還在上課中而顯得空蕩蕩而一片寂靜的長廊。

剛剛注意力幾乎自然地集中在弦太朗跟他的拍檔賢吾身上，翔太郎現在才有機會正視這名穿著咖啡色立領制服的少年。每天跟菲利浦相處，翔太郎以為自己幾乎要對所謂的美少年感到視覺疲乏兼麻木了。但眼前的這位少年又是完全不同的類型，讓人眼睛一亮，細緻清秀如同美少女的側臉顯得精悍而透露出強烈的意志，看來這孩子也不是泛泛之輩。

翔太郎忍不住開口攀談。

「真不好意思麻煩你了，其實我可以自己回去的。你們第二堂課不是就快開始了嗎？」

「不要緊的，我跟弦太朗不同，早就寫完作業，而且課堂進度都已預習完畢了。」

「喔喔，真是個認真的好學生。…剛剛弦太朗有提到過…記得你叫、流星君？」

「是的，剛剛沒有機會自我介紹，我是朔田流星。我們社團有很熟悉假面騎士都市傳說的學妹，因此我也曾聽聞過一些你們的事蹟，左翔太郎與菲利浦，兩人為一體的偵探拍檔，假面騎士W。是個以冷硬派作風為原則，暗地裡守護著風都的傳奇組合。」

「啊哈哈，也沒有這麼厲害啦…過獎過獎…所謂的冷硬派男子漢啊～就是要成為一個適合戴帽子的男人，男人的帽子是為了…」翔太郎話才說到一半，流星就以若無其事的口吻打斷他。

「那不重要，其實我想請教的是關於翔太郎先生剛剛所提到，財團X上次發生的事件究竟是…？」

「欸？不重要嗎？」翔太郎腳下一滑，差點被自己絆倒，他摸摸鼻子感到若干失落，但看著流星以清澈直率的眼神盯著他，一臉認真地等著他的回答，只好清清喉嚨。

「咳咳，我也是在那次的事件中才經由映司的介紹，認識弦太朗的。財團X是掌握了世界各種資源，另稱死之商人的龐大黑暗地下組織，擁有幾乎無窮盡的資金，包含蓋亞記憶體與人造衛星兵器在內，進行各種危險的開發實驗。上次的事件裡聽菲利浦提過他們也有在進行關於宇宙能量SOLU的研究，但詳情我並不清楚。你怎麼不直接問弦太朗或賢吾君呢？」

「那是在我加入假面騎士社前發生的事情，但那似乎是不能觸碰的話題。之前JK有說溜嘴提到過一個女孩子的名字，那是我初次看到弦太朗露出難以形容的頹喪表情，我也不好開口多問。」

「這樣啊…不好意思，我也沒能幫上你的忙。不過可以感受到你對朋友的關心，看得出弦太朗真的有很多好朋友呢。」

翔太郎嘆了口氣，對自己沒有辦法幫上忙感到十分愧疚，但流星只是爽朗地露出微笑要他別放在心上，在帶翔太郎抄近路繞過校舍旁的樹叢時，流星突然聽到不尋常的清脆聲響，那是他聽過一次就難以忘懷的聲音。

不會錯，是天秤座錫杖敲擊地面所發出的聲音。

流星深吸一口氣直奔出去，在前方校舍鄰接的轉角，隱約瞥見天秤座那籠罩著不祥之感的身影，旁邊則是一名女學生，像是被迷惑一樣呆立在現場。

「果然是天秤座…！」為什麼這時間會出現在這裡？！

「那是？」翔太郎也立刻意識到情況不對，壓低聲音向流星問道。

「我們的敵人…在學校裡散佈Zodiart開關，誘騙學生變成怪物的卑劣傢伙。」流星瞇起眼睛回答道，又繼續補充，天秤座隸屬十二天宮，是幹部等級的怪人，不是輕易可以應付的對手。

「居然在平靜的校園裡作那種事…」翔太郎迅速從懷裡掏出記憶體，「菲利浦！聽得到嗎？」

但流星立刻伸手止住他，「翔太郎先生，在這裡變身會暴露出你的行蹤，現階段我們無法確定財團X是以什麼形式與天高有所關聯，還是先不要打草驚蛇的好，這裡就交給我吧！」

「欸…..」翔太郎呆然望著流星，心裡想著這孩子心思還真細膩，跟弦太朗是完全不同的類型呢…不過交給他是什麼意思？要去叫Fourze過來嗎？

看著流星沉著地拿出腰帶按在腰上擺出變身架勢，翔太郎才赫然驚覺，「什麼？原來你也是假面騎士？」

隨著一道刺目光芒包覆著流星的身影移動到前方，翔太郎用雙臂抵擋著周圍被掀起的風勢，勉強穩住身子後隨即往前望去。

「假面騎士Meteor，你的命運由我定奪！」巧妙融合藍黑雙色調，身上閃耀著銀河星光的騎士瀟灑現身，壓低身子往前一躍迅速出拳擊向眼前的天秤座。

「…少來礙事。」天秤座將單手往旁邊舉起，周遭空氣形成了渦流，其間湧現了數名雜兵，團團圍住了Meteor阻擋他前進。

「哇雜！」Meteor用左拳擊退右方的敵人，又接連施展一記前滾翻踢剎那間打倒數人，看到Meteor的凌厲攻勢，天秤座也不禁連退數步。

瞄準敵人與Meteor纏鬥的空檔，翔太郎衝上前扶著女學生的肩膀，「喂！妳沒事吧？」在翔太郎試圖喚回她意識的同時，注意到了她手上握著某樣東西，看到情況不對，天秤座似乎也無意戀戰，迅速翻身欺上把女學生握在掌心的黑色不明物體奪了回去。

「嘖…果然一般人也行不通嗎。那只剩下一個可能性…」拋下這句謎樣的話，天秤座用錫杖敲擊著地面，杖端發出一道刺目的閃光，隨即消失得無影無蹤。

這一切都發生得太快，隨著天秤座離去，其餘敵人的身影也像蒸發一樣消失在空氣中，流星解除了變身，小跑步回到了翔太郎身邊。

翔太郎注意到女學生手上的東西一被拿走，原本呆滯而空無渙散的眼神也隨之消失，嘴上念著咦？我怎麼會在這裡？絲毫沒留意到在一旁的他們，急急忙忙站起來就走了，看起來是什麼都不記得。

「被他逃走了…啊，剛剛你有聽到天秤座說什麼嗎？」

「什麼一般人也不行之類的…不知道是要拿學生來作什麼…反正絕對不會是什麼好事。」

「嗯…現在線索太少了，可惡。這種如墮五里霧中的感覺，真是不舒服。」

「對了，流星君，我把我的手機號碼留給你，如果發生什麼事，就立刻跟我聯絡！」看到剛剛那堪稱完美的戰鬥方式，翔太郎不由得心想，雖然弦太朗也有我的聯絡方式，但總覺得流星君似乎比較可靠呢…

「謝謝，我們這裡也會盡全力調查的！感謝你今天特地跑這麼一趟。」

兩人拿出手機互相交換了號碼，順便也閒談了兩句，不知不覺走到了校門口，看著流星微微躬身跟他告別的模樣，翔太郎也朝他揮手，露出了微笑。

天高的孩子都很善良又有禮貌呢，不過為什麼流星君穿的制服跟別人不太一樣啊…難道說那跟弦太朗一樣是種個人風格嗎？天高的兩名假面騎士都很率直地表現出個人風格，有冷硬派的男子漢之風。

翔太郎自以為是地在心底點頭表示嘉許，跨上黑綠相間的機車，離開了天高。

※※※

清冷的月光撒在校園。

當賢吾從Rabbit Hatch離開時，已經是連學校正門都閉鎖的時間了，雖然沒有弦太朗那種異於常人的旺盛體力，但翻牆溜出學校還算是一般高中男生也做得到的普通技能。

在回家的路上，賢吾走進便利商店，想買點提神飲料回家，晚上還能稍微提振精神分析一下數據，今天一早翔太郎先生突然出現所帶來的情報，讓他意識到面對陸續登場的強敵，假面騎士社這邊也必須要有萬全對策才行。

資料面的分析雖然現在有流星幫忙，但大部分數據建檔仍舊靠賢吾一個人整理統合，畢竟流星不僅是技術上的戰力，還需要變身為Meteor，與Fourze一同進行實戰，賢吾希望自己作為後備支援的部分能夠更成熟一點。要說是身為假面騎士社司令塔的自尊也好，責任也好，總之這是他盡全力也想完成的事。

「欸…不好意思…」異樣輕柔的聲音在他身後響起，站在飲料櫃前陷入沉思的賢吾，聽到這招呼聲才回過神來，不知道什麼時候，他身後站著一位戴著帽子穿著黃格子襯衫的少年。

察覺自己似乎妨礙了對方，賢吾連忙側身讓開讓他打開冰箱，少年在門自然闔上前敏捷地取出兩罐飲料，側頭朝他淡然一笑。

「你也有要買哪罐嗎？我幫你拿。」

「咦？」賢吾像是被他的笑容所迷惑，不自覺地點了點頭。「啊…跟你現在手上的一樣的就可以，麻煩你了。」

「好的。小事而已，別客氣。」少年再次打開冰箱，極為自然地把飲料遞給他，朝他展開了笑顏，「你看起來還是高中生，買這個是要熬夜唸書準備考試嗎？」

「 不…我從來不因為考試而唸書的，只是今晚稍微有點事情要處理…」

「聽說這牌特別有效喔！」今天是打算去給朋友探班才特別過來買的。…啊我朋友…應該說是博士他…算是研究機構的開發人員吧，整天埋頭進行研究呢。

兩人邊閒聊邊結帳走出便利商店，才這麼短短的幾分鐘的簡短交談，感覺卻像是認識很久的朋友般地自然，賢吾注視著眼前像貓一樣的美少年，白色略長的頭髮隨性地覆蓋在耳際兩側，整個人散發出獨特而不可思議的氣氛，卻有種親切感。少年似乎也有相同的感覺，結完帳後兩人不約而同地佇步停留在便利商店門口，不想這麼快告別。但又不知道該講些什麼。像是突然想起什麼事情似的，白髮少年轉動貓瞳一樣幽邃的眼眸，直勾勾盯著他。

「這樣說起來，還不知道你怎麼稱呼呢，我叫卡撒利，你呢？」

「歌星賢吾。」

「…那我可以叫你賢吾嗎？好奇妙呢，雖然是第一次見面，但卻好像認識了很久一樣。」

「說真的，我也有同感…總覺得你身上有種熟悉的感覺。」

奇怪了…就算是800年前我也沒有特別親近的人類啊，這感覺還真的很不可思議呢。

「欸？你剛剛說什麼?」

「嗯嗯，沒什麼。賢吾君，你有沒有什麼想實現的慾望呢？」

「…這問題來的也太突然，而且一般來說不是都是提到願望嗎？會用慾望這種說法還真少見。」

「呵呵，這就是我的風格啊。」

「你還真是個不可思議的人，這問題也很不可思議，我的願望…不、慾望嗎？硬要說的話，應該是學園…不，應該說是想看到地球的和平吧。」

「什麼啊，一點都不像一般高中生會關心的事情呢，而且，和平這種事，從頭到尾都只是人類的幻想唷。」

「幻想嗎，也許是吧，但我就認識為了這樣的幻想，而賭上了自己的青春奮鬥的大笨蛋…」

「你們的青春好像也很有趣呢，有機會的話我也想見識一下，你們的欲望…」少年臉上露出妖異的微笑，隨著涼軟的手輕輕撫過他的手背，冰冷的唇貼上賢吾的側臉。

「欸？」

「賢吾！」前一刻賢吾還像跌入少年深邃幽暗貓樣般的眼瞳裡，被深淵所吸引，猛然一抬頭卻看到跨在機車上呼喊著自己名字的高瘦身影，是自己再熟悉也不過的那個人。

「……如月？你怎麼會在這裡？」賢吾帶著些許恍惚的神情問著。弦太朗從機車翻身而下，一把捉住了賢吾的手臂。

「我肚子餓得睡不著，出來買點宵夜，我才想問呢，你以為現在都幾點啦！你該不會剛剛才從Rabbit Hatch離開吧？不是約好以後不會再偷偷留在學校了嗎？而且明明講過如果你晚走一定要打電話給我，我會去接你的啊……」

一瞬間被弦太朗如同往常過度保護的連串發言岔開了心思，賢吾這才突然想起來剛剛發生的事，手中拿著的飲料罐身已褪冰，水滴流下來濡濕了手，少年的身影卻已經消失了，從頭到尾像是幻覺一樣，他不死心地輕輕念出剛剛少年提起的名字。

「卡撒利？」

「賢吾？你在叫誰啊？這裡沒有別人啊？」看著弦太朗把手放在額頭前左顧右盼的模樣，賢吾帶著點惆悵的心情，稍感落寞地想著剛剛認識的不可思議的少年，以及他口中所提到的欲望究竟是…

弦太朗很擔心地看著賢吾一副茫然若失的模樣，半強硬的接過他的手提電腦，塞給他一頂安全帽，示意要他上車。

「很晚了，我送你回去吧。」弦太朗手指著掛在機車把手上的一大袋食物，「我不小心買太多了，反正你一定連晚飯都還沒吃吧，就到你家一起吃吧～」

就這樣半推半就的，賢吾跨上了Massigler的後座，兩人踏上了歸途。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本來想寫弦賢滾床單，但挫折了，後半本番就先省略。
> 
> …反倒是後半寫了獅子天！輕微R18注意。  
> 這究竟爽到誰？……大概只有爽到我而已，忠僕組也美味啊（什麼病

※※※

站在廚房的弦太朗，邊哼著像演歌還是昭和歌謠的旋律邊洗碗。

既然晚餐是由弦太朗準備，賢吾打算自己洗碗，都走到廚房了，弦太朗卻搶先他一步佔據了水槽的位置。

「賢吾你都忙到這麼晚了，這些小事我來代勞就行。別擔心，家事我可是從小作到大的，爺爺曾經說過，會主動作家事的男人才是真男人。」

吾郎先生真是教育有方，賢吾輕輕笑了，作出了不知道該算是誇獎還是調侃的感想，就像是被迷住一樣站在後方，凝視著弦太朗拿著碗盤反覆從水龍頭底下流暢地沖去泡沫的修長手指，弦太朗曾經誇獎過賢吾的手指修長又漂亮，但在賢吾看來弦太朗的手指線條也十分修長優美，特別是他擁有著自己所欠缺的強勁，讓人打從心底覺得安心的溫暖。

今早掌心傳來的熱度在心底悄悄復甦，賢吾把頭輕輕倚在弦太朗寬闊的背後，雖然空著的肚子在剛才已經被食物所填滿，但心底總有點地方覺得不滿足。

「嗯？賢吾？怎麼了嗎？」

「不、沒什麼……」

弦太朗像是察覺到什麼，急忙把洗好的碗盤擱置在旁邊的鐵架上晾乾，濡濕的雙手胡亂在褲子隨意抹幾下，就轉身把賢吾攬進懷裡，由於兩人身高差的緣故，賢吾的臉頰剛好依偎在弦太朗的胸前，在安靜的室內顯得過於急促的心跳聲透露出高漲的期待。

「對不起讓你久等了，賢吾…」

「你在說什麼啊，笨蛋…我才沒有…嗚、嗯…」

弦太朗用雙掌溫柔捧起賢吾的臉，沒說完的話語就這樣被奪走融化在吻裡。

「嗯…」唾液在口中交纏著，從嘴裡傳來咕啾咕啾讓人羞恥的聲音，讓賢吾從腰部內側也漸漸熱了起來，他腳下一軟，弦太朗及時攬住他的腰，把腳伸進他的雙腿間支撐住他的體重，兩人的下半身幾乎緊貼著。

「賢吾…」被引誘而伸出的舌頭接觸到外面的空氣而顫抖著，隨著弦太朗小聲低喃著他的名字，一面吸吮著他的舌頭，腰間傳來陣陣酸麻感讓賢吾幾乎要站不住。弦太朗絲毫不在意，支撐著他的身體，溫柔而強硬地繼續吸吮著他的唇舌，  
讓賢吾從鼻腔發出不成聲的悶哼也被掩蓋在水聲裡，因為激烈動作溢出的唾液緩緩沿著嘴角流下。

「哈、嗚…..」

「嗯、嗯嗯…」

弦太朗的舌頭舔舐著他的口腔內部敏感的上顎，讓賢吾的背脊一陣顫抖，那裡、不行，身體好像要融化了一樣，下腹部傳來熱度，賢吾羞恥地意識到自己有所反應，兩人的腳緊密交纏著，弦太朗一定也注意到了吧，好丟臉。

「呼、哈啊…」  
「嗯嗯……」

就算中途停下來稍微呼吸點新鮮空氣，他們還是反覆著濃厚的吻，交纏著舌頭交換著彼此的唾液，弦太朗的手也沒閒著，一手沿著背部往上愛撫，最後停留在賢吾略為汗溼的後頸，一手伸到前面隔著襯衫執拗地撫弄著他胸前的突起。好舒服、舒服到思考幾乎派不上用場，賢吾覺得自己都要跟弦太朗一樣變成笨蛋了。

「啊、啊啊…」隨著弦太朗的手指與舌頭的猛烈攻勢，讓賢吾不禁發出了小聲的悲鳴。不自覺地夾緊了雙腳輕輕摩擦著弦太朗的腿，像是在需索著更多。

弦太朗察覺到賢吾的反應，像是很開心地從喉頭發出聲響。他很瞭解自己的戀人就算再想要也絕對不會訴諸語言，只能用身體來表示。所以他總是故意裝作不懂，他喜歡看到賢吾皺起眉頭滿臉通紅額角滲汗，用不滿又渴求的眼神仰頭望他，跟平常一樣的不耐表情相似卻有著決定性的不同，這反差感讓他幾乎要把持不住，勉強壓抑著自己想要掠奪一切的生猛衝動，耐心而反覆地緩慢以彼此身體的熱度磨熬出濃烈的欲望。

回想起第一次在賢吾房間發生關係時，看到自己從書包裡掏出潤滑液的時候，賢吾皺起眉頭以不信任的眼神質問他這玩意哪來的，誰都看得出以弦太朗的個性不可能會事前準備這種東西，弦太朗只好老實承認是流星送的。當初聽到弦太朗放學後要去賢吾家臨時抱佛腳準備隔天的考試，流星不容分說地把弦太朗拖到了廁所，惡狠狠一把揪住他的T恤領口硬塞給他，同時烙下狠話。內容類似『這個拿去用，考試砸了沒關係，但如果弄傷賢吾你就死定了。』弦太朗被流星的氣勢所震懾，只能唯唯諾諾的收下，沒想到還真的派上用場了。那晚弦太朗從童貞畢業，現在回憶起來雖然雙方都十分生澀，但要給自己打分數的話還算勉強及格吧，起碼比隔天考卷上的分數好看數十倍。當時帶來的潤滑液悄悄收在賢吾房間床底的箱子裡，弦太朗可以完全不用眼睛確認往下一撈就拿得到，其實最初的那罐早就用完了，他又跑去多買了幾罐備用，經驗值也隨著空罐率而直線提昇，這些罐子也算是青春的見證者吧。

（本番強制終了，有機會再補 ）←居然有這種的wwwwww

※※※

「天秤座，你又失敗了。」

「請等一下，請別讓我去黑暗星雲…不、我不要….」

又是那個夢，自己顫抖著匐伏在地貼近那位大人的靴前，不顧一切流著淚水哭喊求饒的悲慘模樣。黑暗跟孤獨在心中渙散開，蔓延吞噬了自己。但真正帶來絕望的並不是肉體將會泯沒在無邊無際的黑暗中…而是那位大人冷淡的眼神。

『…已經不再需要你了。』

「求求你不要，我望大人…！」

速水緊緊握著掌中的漆黑開關，突然於睡夢中驚醒。由於過於激動，整個身子幾乎滾落床下時，一隻強而有力的手腕攔身摟住他的腰，把他攬了回來。像是一下被拖回現實，手臂傳來真實而溫暖的體溫稍微安撫了他的情緒。速水把紅腫的眼睛跟軟弱的表情埋進立神的胸膛裡，感受對方粗糙的手掌撫摸著他的頭髮。

「又是那個夢？」從緊貼著的胸口肌膚感受到立神帶著嘲諷之意的探問，速水一把推開他，垂著頭坐在床腳，一絲頭髮滑落被冷汗浸濕的額前。

「哼，我已經掌握了第十三個開關的用法了，這次絕對不會讓那位大人失望。」

「是嗎？」立神野蠻的用腿勾住速水把他拖回枕邊，傲慢而粗暴地吻著他。以雙手環抱著他的腰，彷彿他一點都不在意速水剛剛宣示的內容。

速水跟立神，擁有物理學博士稱號的天高校長，以及理事長秘書兼貼身保鑣之間有著不單純的關係，那既不是愛情也沒牽扯到任何美好而正向的感情，比較接近同謀者的相濡以沫，錯綜而曖昧。他們同樣地把一切都奉獻給那位大人，一起在深淵邊界上踏著搖搖欲墜的舞步，親密地相擁而舞但下一瞬間隨時有可能把對方推落谷底，維持著危險的巧妙平衡。

正因為他們目的一致，也遠比任何人洞悉彼此的想法，作為相互理解者他們會合作一起行動，目的卻是為了互相監視，揣摩著對方的行動，樂不可支地旁觀著對方的失敗。他們的關係懷藏著毀滅性卻又還不到仇恨，但絕對與愛情無關。

如果要用一句話為他們之間發生的事作結論的話，速水會說，這只是普通的肉體關係而已，沒有別的了。

「我已經找到方法，可以讓一路妨礙我們行動的可恨Fourze徹底消失…」看到立神毫無反應，速水有點受傷地推開他，繼續說著。

「哦？這就是你今天早上又被打得毫無招架之力後，得出的結論嗎？」

「閉嘴，這次是不一樣的！別老是把我當笨蛋。」

「真是那樣就好了，你就盡管放手去做吧，反正也沒人期待你會成功。」聽到立神一如往常用輕蔑語氣消遣他，速水反而有種安心的感覺，自己都覺得自己有點可悲。

「…哼，你這傢伙還不是光說不練而已，你又對我望大人有什麼貢獻了？」

「我擁有的就是力量而已，實際而絕對的力量。用雙手讓所有反抗勢力臣服後，踏著被破壞殆盡的殘骸，按照那位大人的理想，創造出新的世界，這就是我的作法。」立神滿溢著自信露出牙齒像頭猛獸一樣笑了。

「不過就只是力氣大了點的忠犬獅子公，少講得這麼好聽了，不過，明天的確有你派得上用場的地方。」速水扭曲著表情，悻悻然地主動坐上他的腰，作為懷柔的手段，他倒是不介意在肉體上取悅對方。

速水邊發出嬌聲邊漠然地想著，好吧，他跟立神都想靠弄髒兼貶低對方來強調自己的信念才是純粹而唯一的，這是多麼幼稚啊。但不可否認地，立神的體溫此時此刻幾乎讓他淡忘了剛才在夢裡那種將被黑暗吞噬的恐懼與絕望。

明天，如果他的理論正確的話，也許可以得到令人滿意的結果，我望大人的關心會重新回到自己身上的榮耀時刻也不遠了。

光是想到這點，速水就忍不住發出了愉悅的喘息。


	4. Chapter 4

※※※

「喂～！弦太朗學長！這邊這邊～」弦太朗聽到JK充滿精神的招呼，跟流星一起端著餐盤在長桌前坐下。

午休時間，假面騎士社的眾人早已無視學校內劃分好的分類座位規矩，習慣一起聚集在天高校內附設的餐廳內用餐。

今天很難得的，就連已經畢業的大學生美羽跟隼都跑回來跟大家一起吃午飯，美羽點了據說兼具養顏美容的豪華生菜沙拉組合，隼的則是符合運動員食量的特大超厚漢堡套餐。

「咦？悠希跟賢吾君呢？」看著平時的陣容少了兩個人，讓美羽忍不住開口問道。

「喔！悠希點的炸蝦飯好像要現炸，她還在等著領餐呢，等等才會過來。賢吾的話，一大早就去了保健室休息...剛剛我有先去問他要不要吃午飯，他說他睡眠不足想再倒一下。」提到賢吾，弦太朗有些心虛語尾逐漸變得小聲……

「賢吾學長…不要緊？我晚點準備特製的蜈蚣藥酒…」

「又是老樣子的頭痛嗎？沒事吧？真讓人擔心…」

聽到眾人紛紛關心起賢吾的身體狀況，流星忍不住白了弦太朗一眼，很含蓄地說出真相。

「其實最近賢吾的身體狀況滿不錯的，但因為有人不知道節制……」

「弦太朗…你喔……」瞬間心領神會了流星所表達的意思，美羽按著額頭，無奈地對著弦太朗搖搖頭，隼則是完全狀況外，歪著頭大口地啃著漢堡。

「哇哇哇～我知道啦，什麼都別說，我真的有在反省啦。」大概是回想起昨晚的事情，讓弦太朗的額頭冒汗滿臉通紅。

「弦太朗學長，全身散發出粉紅色的歐拉……」友子微微牽動唇角，跟著追加攻擊。

「弦太朗學長你這樣不行啦！」JK嘴上跟著奚落了弦太朗兩句，順手用叉子戳走了弦太朗盤子裡的一塊豬排。

「等等，JK你這傢伙～把我的肉還來！」

「啊～等好久喔！肚子餓扁啦！」來跟大家會合的悠希嘴上一面念著，拿著餐盤到友子旁邊坐下。眼尖的ＪＫ像是要轉移話題一樣指著悠希餐盤上擺著的淡色信封，「社長！那是什麼？」

悠希迫不亟待的咬了一大口炸蝦，吞下去後才有辦法回答。「喔喔，那是剛剛我在排隊的時候，有個看起來很害羞的學妹託我轉交給賢吾君的信。」

「Oops！賢吾君還是老樣子呢，這樣說起來之前我們這屆畢業時也有很多人搶著跑去跟他告白，新學期開始，又有新的學妹想要挑戰啊。」

「果然…又是情、情、情書吧…！」弦太朗舌頭有點打結，「唉，賢吾到底有多受歡迎啊。」

「弦太朗學長～你想知道賢吾學長有多受歡迎啊？問我就對啦！」JK輕輕喉嚨，拿出了隨身攜帶五顏六色的小手冊，裝腔作勢地開始念出他最拿手的校內情報。假面騎士社的眾人各自低頭享用著自己點的午餐，聽著ＪＫ跟弦太朗的話題歪到一個很奇妙的方向，大家也都見怪不怪。

「歌星賢吾，堪稱開校以來的天才，入學以來學年成績皆佔榜首！但身體虛弱，出席次數不夠，人稱保健室之主，但私下的稱呼是保健室的睡美人。以文弱的秀才形象在女學生間很受歡迎，聽說不只女生就是……像之前那個山貓座Zodiarts，跟你們同屆卻萬年排名第二的野野村學長，聽說他常常在咖啡店裡邊用功邊拿著張紙，低喃著賢吾學長的名字！要說是嫉妒好像又沒這麼簡單耶……討厭對方的話誰會盯著照片整天看啊！」

「什麼！他居然偷拍賢吾……！那個神經質眼鏡仔！」

「哎唷～有什麼好氣的，人家早就被你打掛了，現在不知道回來上學了沒呢。」

「等等！為什麼他有賢吾的照片？我也想要啊！」

「欸？你沒有嗎？這事簡單，只要用Burger Meal去偷拍就好啦，要多少有多少啦！弦太朗學長冷靜點啊！！」

「JK你真機靈！我怎麼沒想到呢！」

「記得加洗給我！我也想要賢吾的照片。」流星也跟著起鬨附和，沒料到周遭頓時陷入一片寂靜。

「流星，你…」

「流星學長啊啊啊！」難道你有NTR的興趣嘛？JK說出了沒人聽得懂的名詞。

「流星君，你該不會……不行喔，阻擋人家好事會被馬踢的喔。」

流星敏感地意識到弦太朗與周圍夥伴們略帶懷疑的眼神，他楞了一楞，連忙揮揮手，以真誠的聲音加以澄清。

「唔，你們別誤會喔？我是喜歡賢吾沒錯，但完全不用擔心我會破壞弦太朗跟賢吾之間的關係，因為我喜歡的是『喜歡著弦太朗的賢吾。』」

「啥？」弦太朗歪著頭，用食指捉了捉臉頰，「什麼意思啊？」

「你不懂喔？我是指，跟你在一起時的賢吾最耀眼了，不但常露出笑容，整個人的感覺也柔和許多，就算是毫不相關的人也會不自覺地被吸引吧。你們在一起，對我來說就像是幅描繪著青春主題的畫一樣，光看著就讓人感到幸福。」

而我喜歡的就是那樣的賢吾。像是做出結論一樣一口氣講完，流星也有點不好意思，把視線轉移到了地板上。

悠希猛點頭表示同意，抬起筷子揮了揮，「嗯嗯！我也最喜歡跟阿弦在一起時的賢吾君了！」旁邊的JK跟友子一同露出了微笑，「啊啊，沒錯，就是那種感覺！」美羽跟隼也跟著附和。「賢吾君最近真的進步了很多呢，講得太好了，流星君。」

「笨蛋流星！你在說什麼啊！要說我們的青春是幅畫的話，你也該在裡面啊！你也是構成這個畫面不可或缺的一部分！更準確的說，假面騎士社的大家都是我的青春繪畫！」

聽到弦太朗一貫的莫名其妙發言，大家都笑了。吶～流星！對吧？弦太朗像是想掩飾住害羞，強行攬住流星肩膀像是在尋求認同一樣前後搖晃著，流星笑著用手輕輕推開了他，說著好啦好啦你說了算，一面想著。

弦太朗還是一如往常地將別人納入自己光明又溫暖的友情範疇內，不過他還是沒搞懂吧，我真正的心情。

弦太朗跟賢吾個別作為友人當然是喜歡，但當成一對保存更喜歡。從激烈互斥到深刻相繫，有幸在旁見證這段過程對我來說也意義深重，在我心中，你們就該是一組成對的磁鐵，透過互相信賴所形成的絕對羈絆，甚至可以引發奇蹟。把我從為了拯救朋友而罔顧一切的黑暗深淵中拉了回來。其實也不需要把你們之間的關係用愛情或友情來強行定義，簡單來說，你們兩人在一起，就對我代表了很重要而美好的東西。

而我，想要用雙手守護那樣的東西。

在流星陷入自己的思緒時，弦太朗跟JK也改變了話題，跟昨天不在的美羽與隼討論起身為假面騎士W的翔太郎先生來拜訪的事，而這樣的一個平靜午休時光，卻被外面傳來的一陣巨響跟嘈雜聲所中斷。

「呀啊！有、有怪物！」

外面陸續傳來學生慌急無助的慘叫，流星跟弦太朗對看一眼迅速起身，美羽也立刻下了命令。「肯定是Zodiarts！假面騎士社出動吧。」

聽到會長的指示後，兩位變身擔當的騎士們搶先奔了出去，悠希把盤內剩下的炸蝦一口氣塞進嘴裡，「那、我去保健室通知賢吾君！」友子跟ＪＫ也跟著悠希行動。

弦太朗跟流星沿著嘈雜聲傳來的方向奔過去，在靠近學校後門的樹蔭側看到了一個黑色的身影掐住了另一名學生的脖子將他高高舉起。

「住手！不准你傷害這學校裡的任何人！」弦太朗立刻拿出腰帶，三二一變身就衝了過去，流星用他極佳的動態視力遠遠就辨識出這次出現的傢伙是…

「昨天是天秤座，今天居然是獅子座！這兩天到底吹的是什麼風？都是幹部級的傢伙在校內晃來晃去…！」獅子座的戰鬥能力遠在天秤座之上，流星也不敢輕忽，直接變身為Meteor暴風型態緊跟著上前，卻不小心撞到停在路中間呆立不動的Fourze，Meteor訝然抬頭，「搞什麼啊！弦太朗，還不快點…」話才講到一半，他也同樣察覺弦太朗卻步的原因，從剛剛的角度只看得出來獅子座挾持的是穿著天高制服的男學生，現在的距離很清楚地認出那是他們同樣熟悉到不行的人…

「獅子座，你太卑鄙了！快放開賢吾！」比起聲調激昂眼看就要衝向前去救人的Meteor，Fourze伸手阻住他。

「不要衝動，流星，一切以賢吾的安全為優先。」Meteor注意到Fourze握拳的手顫抖著，從聲調可以感受到弦太朗低溫的怒氣。

「你們不要管我……」賢吾被揪著領口雙腳離地，皺著眉頭一臉痛苦的模樣，勉強從喉頭擠出聲音。

「獅子座，你到底有什麼企圖？有什麼要求可以提出來商量，你先把人放開。」Meteor壓低聲音試圖提出交涉條件，但獅子座看著有所顧忌不敢貿然行動的兩人，完全無視流星提出的疑問，沉默而粗暴地把賢吾往肩上一掛，就跳上了旁邊廢棄校舍樓頂。

「…快追！」Fourze跟Meteor也立即跟著奔上了同一棟校舍的頂樓。


	5. Chapter 5

※※※

時間雖然剛過中午，但室內遮光窗簾全放下來的保健室裡仍顯得昏暗，空氣中飄散著淡淡的消毒水味。歌星賢吾倚在床頭敲打筆記型電腦，螢幕的視窗在他臉上映出不規則的閃爍光點。大部分的時間保健室都只有他一人，遠比保健室的老師待在保健室的時間更長，讓他博得了保健室之主的稱號，雖然他本人並不怎麼喜歡這稱呼，但的確是事實，因此他偶爾也會拿來自稱。

睡了一個早上，體力也恢復了不少，在靠近中午的時候某個笨蛋衝進來，吵醒了淺眠的他，弦太朗用著一貫明朗到犯規的笑容關心他的身體狀況，雖然當時他是說想再睡一會，但總覺得心上有事掛著，昨天放學後也聽說朔田提起他跟翔太郎先生一同遭遇了天秤座的事，本來想趁昨晚調查些資料的，但卻因為某人的緣故消耗了不少時間與體力…，賢吾甩甩頭中止回想起不必要的橋段，撐起身子開了電腦，利用網路開始查詢情報，悄然無聲的室內只有電腦機體傳來的細微雜音。

昏暗又安靜的保健室外走廊突然傳來一陣急促的腳步聲，從遠到近逐漸逼近，一定是發生什麼事了吧，他心下突然湧現一股不安的預感。

像是在呼應他的想法，保健室的門被碰地一聲打開了。

※※※

Fourze跟Meteor急奔上頂樓後，看到的是一個人倒臥在地上的賢吾。獅子座的身影已經消失了。他們趕緊奔到賢吾身邊，弦太朗蹲下身扶起他，讓他倚在自己身上。

「賢吾，你不要緊吧？」

「嗯，我沒事…幸好這個沒有被搶走。」

「那是？」留意到了賢吾攤開於掌心的物體，弦太朗忍不住開口詢問。

賢吾抬頭看著他，露出凝重的神色。「這是新的強化開關，我想、獅子座應該是為了奪取這個才襲擊我的，如果Fourze或Meteor使用的話，應該可以獲得足以抗衡敵方幹部的力量才是…如月，我希望你現在就試試看。」

「喔！交給我吧。」弦太朗點點頭…因為還沒有解除變身，他用Fourze的型態，接過賢吾手上的開關。流星也保持著Meteor的形態，他暗自皺了皺眉頭，環顧四周的狀況，想著獅子座消失到哪裡去了，心不在焉地聽著賢吾跟弦太朗間的對話，他瞥了賢吾交給弦太朗的開關一眼，只覺得好眼熟……那玩意，到底是在哪裡看過呢…

屋頂的鐵門傳來聲響，流星警戒地抬頭看向那邊，「弦太朗！你們沒事吧？」假面騎士社的夥伴以美羽為首衝了上來，隼跟JK緊隨在後，然後是悠希與友子…但，最後出現的是，在剛剛為止還在他們身邊的那個人。

看到他，讓流星感覺像是被當頭澆了一盆足以令人腳底發麻的寒冷冰水，他猛然轉頭，站在Fourze，也就是弦太朗旁邊的人確實也是賢吾。

「咦？…有兩個、賢吾君？」美羽錯愕地望著他們的方向，大家全都楞在現場，賢吾的腦內急速運轉後猜到了這是怎麼回事，湧上心頭的不祥預感讓他不顧一切大喊。

「等等，如月、朔田！快離開那邊！！那是天秤座變的！」

但已經來不及了，所有的事情都發生在短短的幾秒間，在賢吾開口喊話前，Fourze的手早已按下了手中的黑色開關。

周圍的空氣像是被擾亂一樣不規則地波動著，一陣黑色瘴氣劇烈翻騰，隨著手上的開關為中心向外擴散，迅速覆蓋了Fourze白色的軀體，旁邊的Meteor慌張地大叫著弦太朗的名字，但也束手無策，無法阻止任何事，黑煙消散後，像是從陰影中浮現一樣，出現在眾人面前的是黑Fourze的身影。

原本白色的部份都像被闇夜吞噬一樣染成漆黑，肩上冒出深黑勾爪狀突起，通體透出黑鋼一樣的冰冷質感，深紅的血色眼部閃爍著不祥光芒，讓人本能性感到顫慄，宛如黑暗的具現化一樣，光是站著就散發出莫名壓迫感，肉眼可見的暴戾憎惡之氣震懾了全場。

天秤座看到目的已達成，立刻放棄了歌星賢吾的模樣，瞬間恢復原本異型的姿態，雖然怪人型態看不出表情，但還是可以聽出他帶著誇耀的語氣滿意地打量著黑Fourze。

「哼哼，正如我所推論的，唯一能使用這個開關的只有Fourze。他擁有超越超新星的力量，觸碰到第十三個開關在那一瞬間會造成逆轉反應，形成微型黑洞，將一切都毀滅、吞噬掉的黑暗。」

「歡迎加入Horoscopes的行列，你將是我們新生宇宙的最強力量…」

聽到天秤座殷勤而充滿熱意的一番話，黑Fourze卻毫不領情，他雙腳往地面一踏，猛然向前躍去衝向站立在前方的天秤座，天秤座看狀況不對，勉勉強強閃過第一記攻擊，原本站的地面明顯凹陷崩裂，粉塵揚起四散在空氣中，下一刻黑Fourze就已經直逼他面前，挾帶強烈破壞力的重拳眼看要落在天秤座身上時，埋伏在旁的獅子座以迅捷的動作在千鈞一髮之際介入幫忙擋住了攻擊，但也只是勉勉強強架住，正面交鋒之下，勢均力敵的對峙狀態逐漸崩解，像是承受不了重壓，獅子座的手臂不住顫抖著。

「退。」獅子座不帶一絲多餘的話語傳達出情況的迫切，天秤座這才意識到黑Fourze的危險程度是連獅子座也無法抗衡的，錫杖敲擊地面的聲響響起，天秤座跟獅子座隨著光芒消失了身影。

看著黑Fourze展現出壓倒性力量逼退了獅子座跟天秤座，眾人暫時鬆了一口氣，而美羽不可置信地低喃：「這…真的是弦太朗嗎？」Meteor也充滿遲疑，試圖走近幾步，但察覺到這邊有所動靜，在毫無預警之下直接展開攻擊，以異於尋常的速度突進，像是完全認不出Meteor是自己的夥伴一樣，黑Fourze毫不留情一擊就將Meteor震飛數尺，跌落在旁無法動彈。

旁觀的假面騎士社眾人頓時陷入一陣慌亂，隼大叫。「弦太朗，你冷靜點！認不出我們了嗎？」這次像是鎖定隼的方向，黑Fourze踏著令人畏怖的沈重步伐，朝他們走來。JK捉住隼的肩膀慘叫，「隼學長你這大笨蛋，幹嘛讓他注意到我們，這下慘了啦！真的慘了啦！」悠希在旁邊也是充滿不安地喚著她曾經熟悉的童年玩伴，阿弦，阿弦你怎麼了？你不要這樣嚇我們…這樣一點都不好玩！阿弦…

混亂與恐懼席捲了在場的所有人，友子的眼底充滿絕望，看著倒在旁邊的Meteor，她含著眼淚搖搖頭說道。「『那個』身上充滿惡意跟邪念的波動，他才不是弦太朗學長！不知道是什麼東西，總之大家快點逃！不然就來不及了！」

像是在印證她的警告似的，黑Fourze猛一發勁，強烈的衝擊波頓時震飛了眾人，站得比較近的悠希跟隼、美羽應聲倒下。JK張臂試圖保護友子，兩人滾落到一旁，失去了意識。賢吾蹲在正後方地上靠著手提電腦跟Foodloid掃描Fourze現在的狀況，得到的結果是無法解析，偵查出強烈到數據無法表示的宇宙能量反應，平常冷靜沉著的神情也被驚慌與擔心所取代，心中的不安如積雲般膨脹。他一抬頭，才愕然發現KRC的眾人已經倒了一地，賢吾背脊滲出冷汗，望向從正前方逼近他的黑Fourze。

「如月…你…」

話還沒有說完，黑Fourze直接捉著他的領口把他從地上拎了起來，在壓迫到頸項幾乎連呼吸都顯得困難的情況下，賢吾連抵抗的力氣都沒有，雙腳離地幾乎要窒息的時候，暴風型態的Meteor踢中了黑Fourze的腹側，後者手一鬆，賢吾的腳回到了地面上，他勉強穩住腳步。

「賢吾，你快走！這裡我擋不了多久！」不用聽到流星的勸告，賢吾因氧氣不足而顯得有點朦朧的視線裡，仍舊可以判斷出情勢幾乎是一面倒。黑Fourze無須使用任何開關就展現了壓倒性的力量優勢，過大的實力差距讓人顫慄。

雖然聽到流星叫他快走，但賢吾決定咬牙一試，他非但沒有逃走，還捉準時機趁隙奔到了黑Fourze的斜前方，目標是變身腰帶。流星幾乎同時意識到賢吾的意圖，也踏前了一步，兩人一左一右試圖扳下開關，打算強制解除弦太朗的變身狀態。

「完…完全不會動？！」黑Fourze的變身腰帶就像被石化一樣，不要說不會動，簡直就像是本來就從來沒有存在過開關一樣的堅硬而完整，完全被融合成為黑暗之軀的一部分，在兩人因為驚訝而遲疑的幾秒間，黑Fourze以超乎反應速度的毫不留情地一拳擊向Meteor的腰帶，他像被撞飛出去一樣猛然彈向後方，滾了幾圈被打回了原型，流星抱著腹部倒臥在地上無法動彈。

賢吾見狀本來想去攙扶流星，但黑Fourze左手緊緊扣住賢吾的肩膀不讓他逃走，幾乎要捏碎一樣的用力。

「如…月…」勉強忍受痛楚，本能的恐懼佔據了他的心房，賢吾用不由自主發顫的聲音輕輕呼喊著他所熟悉的名字，看起來好像起了一點作用，黑Fourze抬起右手，按下開關，用像是Zodiarts的方式解除了變身。

出現在他們面前的是瀏海垂下來幾乎要蓋住眼睛，髮型崩塌後比平常更顯得帥氣端整的臉上一片木然，像個陌生人一樣的如月弦太朗。看長相確實是本人，卻散發出強烈的不協調感，簡直是個贗品，完全不是他們所熟悉的那個熱愛友情的陽光開朗熱血不良少年。是個異質的存在，賢吾全身僵硬，帶著遲疑勉強從口中擠出聲音問道。

「你…究竟是誰？」

弦太朗捉住賢吾的領子把臉湊近他，像是闇焰一樣燃燒著的雙眼裡盈滿狂氣，險惡地咧嘴朝他笑了。

「我是如月弦太朗，要與全天高為敵的男人。」

聽他如此乾脆地說出如此聳動的話語，讓賢吾不禁啞口無言，知道這絕不是玩笑話才更令人全身發冷。賢吾嚴厲地豎起眉頭，筆直地瞪視著自己曾經那麼熟悉的那個人。

「把腰帶還給我，像你這樣的傢伙，沒有使用Fourze腰帶的資格。」

「還給你？你在說什麼啊，賢吾。」弦太朗看起來還保有原來的記憶，話語中蘊含著笑意，此時聽起來卻令人全身感到不寒而慄，他以再悠哉不過的嗓音宣示著。

「那是我的東西。就算那曾經屬於你好了，但…」 弦太朗貼近他的耳際，陰沉而冷酷的輕聲低喃，「別忘了，你也是我的東西。」

弦太朗掐住他的脖子把他壓倒在地，突然的衝擊讓賢吾眼前一片暈眩，錯愕跟痛楚讓他的表情顯得僵直，弦太朗的眼底盡是嗜虐的神色，嘴上掛著扭曲的笑意從上方睥睨著他。

「弦太朗！住手！」流星俯臥在地上悲痛的大喊，試圖阻止弦太朗的行動，後者露出殘虐的笑容走近用腳把他踹翻，力量之大讓他連滾了兩三圈撞到護欄邊才停下，嘴裡傳來血的味道，像是肋骨斷裂般的強烈痛楚幾乎要讓流星失去意識。他只能從朦朧的視線稍微捕捉到弦太朗像隻盯上獵物的猛獸一樣把賢吾壓在地上，賢吾劇烈掙扎並悶聲斷斷續續地喊著如月的聲音，此時聽起來格外令人心痛。

流星突然想起巨蟹座幹部鬼島曾經形容過弦太朗的一句話，弦太朗沒有裏表，是個表裡如一的類型，性格跟他的笑容一樣溫暖近人，如同太陽般光輝燦爛。如今明暗顛倒，將一切逆轉了。如果陽光有多強烈，背後的黑暗就有多濃烈。也就是說弦太朗目前完全被黑暗的意志所操控。

完完全全是個，惡意的綜合體。

身上的痛楚與虛脫感讓他近乎無法思考，意識開始逐漸遠離，視線被一片黑暗所包覆，流星昏了過去。

※※※

「如月…住手…不要這樣…」身體因為恐怖而僵直，顫抖的手指指甲陷入緊抱著自己的男人肩膀。

「你不是會做出這種事的人……！」賢吾努力地叫嚷著希望喚回對方的理性，現在把他壓在地上粗暴地舔吻著他的白皙頸項的對象，是最重要、世上僅此一人的夥伴，化身成Fourze守護學園的英雄，對每個人都很親切和善的弦太朗。

「如月…如…月…」

賢吾斷續以顫抖的聲音喊著對方的名字，弦太朗發出粗重的呼吸，粗暴地咬上他的耳朵。

「嗚…！」

「……閉嘴…」弦太朗那像是要凍結內心一樣的冷冽低音，讓賢吾反射性地縮起肩膀。他摒住氣息看著弦太朗，後者昏暗的眼神裡面燃燒著毫不掩飾的欲望，微瞇著雙眼盯著他。

「那在你心中，我又是個怎麼樣的人呢？」梳著飛機頭的熱血笨蛋？好利用的傢伙？弦太朗的眼神彷彿闇夜渲染過一樣地漆黑，以冷淡的語氣詢問道。

「你是個既堅強又具有正義感，把友情視為第一的笨蛋，也是我最重要的……」猶豫著要稱為摯友還是戀人，儘管在他心中兩者都是，賢吾稍微停頓了一下，不等他說完，弦太朗口中剎時湧現一陣低沉的嘲謔笑聲。

「賢吾，你知道嗎…我已經膩了，整天陪你們玩那個守護世界的家家酒，真是無趣至極。」

「你在說什麼啊…如月？」把守護校園的和平視為己任的弦太朗，現在卻說出將假面騎士社的存在全然否定的話語，讓賢吾的內心一陣抽痛，雖然知道這樣的話不可能出自弦太朗的真心，但他還是受了傷。

「那些麻煩死了的傢伙最好統統消失，這樣一來就沒有人可以妨礙我們了，你也這樣想對吧，賢吾。」

看著弦太朗冷眼環視失去意識攤倒在四處的夥伴們，賢吾打從心底湧上一股惡寒。看到他臉上充滿不信與恐懼的表情，弦太朗用手掌從上而下撫過他的額頭直至鼻樑，手指停留在他的唇上。

「你…」賢吾想要開口，那瞬間語音被粗暴地從口中奪走，掠奪性的吻蓋上他的唇，口中隨著舌頭的動作傳出黏稠的水聲，更煽動了羞恥心跟興奮感，弦太朗粗暴地咬囓著他的舌頭，幾乎要害人窒息的唇舌交纏讓他只能勉強從鼻稍發出帶著嗚咽的悶哼。

「……嗚。」弦太朗從唇間將手指伸進賢吾的嘴裡，像是要從內側撫弄著他的舌頭一樣侵入到喉頭，不舒服的感覺讓人想乾嘔，弦太朗離開了他的唇，伸進三根手指抵住他的舌頭。

從嘴邊溢出的唾液滴落在襯衫弄出了痕跡，弦太朗的手指玩弄著他的舌頭之際，另一隻手粗暴隔著衣物在他身上游移，賢吾以不自然的姿勢被壓倒在地上，大腿內側卻莫名地發疼，這種感覺既熟悉又陌生，他的腦袋一片混亂，無法應付這種突然襲來的情慾，膝蓋微微顫抖著，呼吸也變得紊亂。等他發現的時候下面傳來濕黏的不適感，光是吻就弄髒了衣服的羞恥感讓他滲出了些許淚水，視線也變得模糊。

「看起來你很有感覺嘛，有這麼舒服嗎？」

簡直就像是要告訴他身體老實傳來的反應一樣在耳際低語，賢吾緊緊地閉上眼睛。過去跟弦太朗的情事中，他的一舉一動總是溫柔而飽含著愛情，像這樣掠奪般的單方面強迫行為，純粹為了勾起感官暴露出欲望的表現方式，只不過是骯髒而野蠻的暴行而已。

因為彼此唾液而濡濕的舌尖吻過喉頭，到達鎖骨，被舔舐過的痕跡接觸到空氣而感到濕涼，讓賢吾有種被毒液緩緩侵蝕弄髒的感覺。直到弦太朗終於抽回了插進他口中的手指，賢吾用著輕微麻痺的舌頭努力地勾勒出話語。

「…怎麼可能，會舒服…」明明是熟悉的長相，一樣的聲音…卻有著決定性的不同，賢吾像是還沒放棄抵抗似的用手試圖推開他的肩。但弦太朗捏住他胸前突起猛然一施力，瞬間賢吾的全身就像觸電一樣失去了力氣，弦太朗粗暴解開他的領帶往旁一甩，剝開他的白色襯衫，被愛撫過突起的乳尖顯得泛紅而充血，襯著他白皙的肌膚更加明顯，暴露在雙方面前，賢吾的臉上因為羞恥而抹上了一股紅暈。

「別想騙我了。」弦太朗只有嘴角掛著冷笑，眼中一點笑意都沒有，他張嘴用前齒咬上他胸前的粉紅色突起。

「啊、嗚…」

「吶、賢吾，以現在的我擁有的力量，要消滅你所厭惡的Zodiarts跟Horoscopes也是輕而易舉，這樣不是很好嗎？」

「不對、這樣不是真正的你……我一定會找到把你變回來的方法…」

「啊啊～我想到了更有趣的遊戲。除了跟全天高為敵之外…那接下來乾脆消滅所有的假面騎士算了，比起維護學園和平什麼的，不是好玩多了嗎？」

「開什麼玩笑…」回想起曾在網路上看到的情報，最後那件蠢事好像已經有人作過了好嗎？賢吾壓抑住想吐嘈的衝動，以虛弱的聲音加以駁斥。「那些都毫無意義，只是浪費時間而已。」

「是不是浪費時間，馬上就知道了。」弦太朗按下手中的開關，又化身為漆黑Fourze的異型模樣，宛如冒瀆象徵著正義的假面騎士之名，絕對而闇黑的惡意存在。

賢吾瞪視著眼前的漆黑騎士，腦袋裡死命運轉著盤算自己該如何阻止他，但變化來得更加突然，他們眼前原本空無一片的地方開始像海市蜃樓般晃動，突然浮現了像是水銀障壁的牆面，一名身材纖瘦修長，表情精明卻帶著些許狡獪的青年走了出來。

「聽到討厭的台詞，還以為士在這裡呢，原來是搞錯了啊…」他用銳利的視線端詳著黑Fourze跟跌坐在地上的賢吾，忍不住皺起眉頭，「看來這個世界也不太平靜…」

他冷不防從腰後掏出一把槍身異常碩大的槍，方形槍管護板上有著細膩帶著數位感的紋路，看似隨意的將槍口晃向前方，扣下扳機。令人震撼的白色火光確實爆出，子彈順利無誤地擊中了目標，連續幾發強烈的攻擊將黑Fourze逼退了數步，青年順勢持續扣著扳機，走到賢吾身邊伸手一把拉起他，看到他驚訝的張大眼睛，青年淡然地輕聲說道。

「我不習慣空手而歸…雖然不知道你是誰，但你身上確實漂出寶物的氣味，我們先離開這裡吧。」

看著黑Fourze直撲而來想擄回自己的架勢，賢吾沒有時間多想，跌跌撞撞地踏著不穩的腳步，跟著青年一起跨入了水銀般的牆面，消失在空間之壁中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉!!海東小可愛才剛登場，本文就沒了!!!對不起啊啊啊，我也很想打死過去的自己，怎麼不寫完呢?????  
> 不過我有留下一點殘稿兼大綱，乾脆補充在這裡好了w
> 
> \------------  
> 「你說弦太朗被黑暗的意志所操控，喪失了心智？」
> 
> 翔太郎跟映司聽到流星講述情況時，Ankh在旁冷哼了一聲，「哈，跟某人還真像啊，現在連後輩都遇到這種事情，難道腹黑也是會傳染的嘛？」
> 
> 映司連忙掩住Ankh的嘴，「你別在那邊講風涼話了，朔田君是真的很煩惱，而且聽說弦太朗現在六親不認，甚至還對社團的同伴們下了重手。」
> 
> Ankh用力踩了映司的腳板，趁映司吃痛悶哼一聲時甩開他的手，不過倒也沒繼續講下去，他跑到角落的椅子坐下，翹起腿一臉不悅地繼續啃食著冰棒。
> 
> 流星一臉沉重地點了點頭，那不是他所認識的弦太朗，想到目前住院療養的騎士社夥伴們與行蹤不明的賢吾，流星像是下定決心一樣握緊了拳頭。
> 
> 「無論如何，都一定要把弦太朗變回原來的樣子，請你們借我力量吧，前輩！」 
> 
> 翔太郎拍拍流星的肩膀，「你不用這麼客氣，弦太朗過去也曾經幫助過我們，現在是我們回報的時候了。」
> 
> 菲利浦翻開手上的空白書頁，用食指按住下唇開始自言自語起來。「宇宙能量的相關資訊並未隸屬於地球圖書館的資料裡，是貨真價實的外星科技，真是耐人尋味啊。就跟暗克君他們Greeed的存在一樣，不是屬於知識的範圍，更接近神祕學的領域了。對了，所謂的神祕學雖然被稱之為學說，但那是把一堆難以解釋的怪奇事物通通往那個名詞裡面扔，神秘學並非以事實歸納出的理論，指的是無法使用邏輯推理或現有物質科學來理解的知識，也包含實際存在卻無法定義的現象…」
> 
> 翔太郎忍不住把自己的帽子按在菲利浦的頭上，阻止他繼續講下去。
> 
> 「等等，菲利浦，你現在不要再講這些有的沒的讓流星君困擾了，我們現在首要之急就是先找出弦太朗目前在哪裡。還有如何才能讓Fourze恢復原來的樣子，這些才是重點啊。」
> 
> 「這倒不用擔心，」流星拿出手機開了地圖，「關於地點的話，我已經派了Foodloid捕捉到黑Fourze的行蹤，如果方便的話，希望你們明天能夠到這個地方來，我會先想辦法把他引誘出來，集三人之力一起壓制住他。遵循現在打倒zodiarts的模式，也許先用Limit Break的方式先摧毀掉他身上開關的黑暗宇宙能量才有機會讓他恢復意識，無論如何，都希望由前輩你們幫忙爭取點時間。」
> 
> 映司點了點頭，「我明白了，就這麼作吧。」翔太郎拍了拍流星的肩膀，「對了，流星君，我另外有個主意…」
> 
> ※※※  
> 賢吾用小曆的水晶球看到了流星他們的計畫。
> 
> 賢吾覺得自己真是沒用，就像當初gate switch連接月面基地的櫃子被搬走，一個人被丟在月球上的孤獨與悲慘。  
> 他看了一下水晶球上顯示的畫面，顧不得身上各處的疼痛，勉力從床上爬了起來。
> 
> 他必須阻止他們才行。  
> OOO與W對上黑色Fourze的戰鬥，無論最後是哪邊獲得了勝利，他們全都是輸家。
> 
> \------------  
> 上面是殘稿，底下是劇情的大綱↓↓↓
> 
> ●賢吾被海東帶去晴人那。但對流星他們來說下落不明。賢吾從小曆那裏得到了光的戒指。 
> 
> ●流星去找翔太郎幫忙，翔太朗找了映司他們來一同研究對策。  
> OOO跟W對決黑Fourze，黑Fourze也可以召喚小兵，進入混戰階段，獅子座跟天秤座也亂入  
> Meteor趁機收割，眼看要打倒Fourze的時候，賢吾衝過來。
> 
> 「不行，不能使用limited break，那個黑洞開關跟METEOR STROM有同樣吸收能量再釋出的能力！」  
> 帶著戒指的賢吾按下了Fourze的開關，讓弦太朗恢復意識，停在賢吾要死要死那裡。
> 
> ●射手座出現回收黑洞開關 順手救了賢吾。(對不起，我心中的理事長真的是好人XDDD  
> ●大團圓結局
> 
> 沒啦!!!抱歉真的很隨便。 
> 
> 雖然我斷頭沒寫完，但平成二期的W+OOO+4Z真的好好看喔…現在還是很喜歡。  
> 時王看到海東跟士這麼活躍，我也抱持著懷念的心情露出阿腐的微笑。總之，迷上假面騎士真是太好了………


End file.
